lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chita
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Adept You can emit a small amount of your Primary Element for mundane tasks or to impress someone without having to Channel. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Starting Moves * Channel ** When you open your Conduit up wide and channel magic through your body, roll +CHA. ** ?On a 10+, raw magic of your Primary Element flows out of your Emanation Point. Use one of your Flourishes. ** ?On a 7-9, the same, but the power is too much. You can use your body as a dam and take 1d4 damage (ignores armor) or allow the power through. If you allow the power through, the GM will tell you of one or more complications, such as: *** • The magic flows out of a different part of your body or is of a different element *** • The magic has an unintended effect on the environment *** • The magic causes a blast wave and you are thrown backwards *** If you don't have the Conduit move, then it flows from your entire body and your Flourish uses raw magic rather than an element. * Summon Elemental ** When you beckon inwards to call forth an Elemental being, choose any Flourish tag and roll+CHA. ** ?On a 10+, the Elemental flows out of you and a stream of magic connects it to your Emanation Point like a leash. The Elemental's nature and appearance wholly embodies the tag you chose. You gain 1d4 Control. ** ?On a 7-9, the Elemental is also moody or troublesome, choose one: *** • You must immediately spend 1 Control *** • It embodies a different tag instead (the GM will tell you which) *** • It resents you and will certainly be hostile later **** As long as the Elemental remains leashed, you have the Elemental Command move. **** When you have 0 Control, your elemental is released! It acts on its own, can use its tag at will, and its HP is 2x your level. Maybe it's friendly, hostile, mischievous, or just bored. * Elemental Command ** When you or your leashed Elemental takes damage from any source, you lose 1 Control and the damage is negated. ** When you command your leashed Elemental to use its tag or perform an order, roll+Control. *** ?On a 10+, success. *** ?On a 7-9, you also lose 1 Control. * Conduit ** Within you resides a gateway to pure magic. ** Choose a Primary Element. Your magic is of this element. *** Shadow ** Choose an Emanation Point. This is where magic leaves your body. *** Her shadow, like shadow puppet theater. The magic is cast by the shadow. ** When you wield your Primary Element with a source other than your Conduit, add the 'forceful' tag if you wish. * The Binding ** When you use the darkness to bind a relevant entity, roll+INT. *** On a 10+, the binding is strong and will hold the entity still, shorn of its magics, and unable to aggress against you and yours, as long as you maintain it. It remains able to speak. Maintaining a binding requires your presence and attention. You can only maintain one binding at a time. *** On a 7-9, the binding is flawed. Choose 1: **** The entity, or something else, grows hungry. **** You are bound as well, as long as you maintain the binding. **** The entity can move as long as it stays in shouting distance of you. * Flourishes ** You have special Flourishes that allow limited control over the flow of magic. When you spend several hours developing a new Flourish, add it to your list or replace an existing one. You can learn up to 3 Flourishes. ** Keeping in mind your Primary Element, name the Flourish and choose 2 tags: *** • Projectile (1d6 damage if Near) *** • Blast (1d8 damage if Close) *** • Barrier (+1 Armor until next Channel) *** • Hazard (Environmental effect) *** • Healing (1d6 healing if Reach) *** • Dispel (Remove an enchantment) ** Current Flourishes *** Shadow Theft (Projectile, Barrier, tears a piece of their shadow to bolster an ally) *** Darkness Burst (Close, Hazard, leaves behind entangling tendrils or shadowy spikes) *** Ebons Purity (Healing, Dispel, manipulates the target's shadow to cure their ailments) ** Examples *** Wind Push (Blast, Forceful) *** Earth Wall (Barrier, Hazard) *** Icy Ground (Hazard, Forceful) *** The Zapper (Projectile, 2 Piercing) * Midnight (Shadowmancer CC) ** While you are in the shadows, you cannot be detected by mortal means. Sex Moves * Strange Sensations ** You can use the elements to sting, warm, chill, dampen, desiccate, electrify, magnetize, tingle, and so on, with your touch. These effects are mostly harmless and only effect living things. It can be pleasurable or painful if you like, and makes your touch into a sexual attack, at will. By default, it does not increase your damage. * Sex Bending ** When you deal damage with the elements, you can perform a sexual attack instead of physical harm. Fire phases through harmlessly, ice melts instantly, earth crumbles on contact, water evaporates, and so on, but sexual damage is dealt, as a corresponding effect is applied: ** ●Shadow: You make a void inside the target, making them feel like they're actually being penetrated. Advanced Moves * Great Binder ** You can convert a summoned creature into a loyal familiar that works like a hireling. Just ask and the GM will name the cost. The GM will decide its loyalty and skills. You can have one familiar at any given time. If the familiar dies or quits, you can't get a new one until the next session. You can release it at any time without penalty. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters